cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Haynes
Trent Haynes is an American football outside linebacker for the Carolina Panthers. He played college football at Tennessee. The Carolina Panthers selected him with the 36th overall pick in the 2016 NFLHC Draft. Early Life Haynes was born in Brighton, Tennessee, a city nearby Memphis. He grew up a massive Vols fan, and was extremely talented in high school, winning the Tennessee Mr. Football award. The 5* prospect was recruited heavily by both Tennessee and Ole Miss, but went to his childhood school. Recruiting College Career Haynes attended Tennessee, finishing with a degree in sports management. 2013 Season In his true freshman year at Knoxville, Haynes was put in as the weakside outside linebacker, playing opposite of fellow freshman Cliff Loyd. In this first year, Loyd greatly out shown Haynes on the field, but Haynes was determined for it not to be that way. Haynes had the best game of his season against Texas Tech in Tennessee's week 5 defeat. 2014 Season Between 2013 and 2014, Haynes spent the majority of his time working in the weight room and on the field. Because of this, he turned into an absolute physical freak, beating out Loyd for the strongside position. During this season, Haynes wracked up 71 tackles, leading the team in that category. His inhuman effort against Missouri in Week 6 got him a collegiate career high 14 tackles. He had 4 games with double digit tackles. 2015 Season In the 2015 CFBHC Season, Haynes broke out as a leader and dominant performer on a new look Volunteers team. coach LDYo made Haynes a defensive captain after his impressive performances and flashes of leadership in spring camp. Haynes developed a reputation as a consistent tackler effective at shutting down the running game along with a strong Tennessee front 7. Haynes was an all purpose linebacker and has been effective at rushing the passer, defending against the run and dropping back into coverage throughout this season. Haynes announced to LDYo and his Vols teammates that he would be declaring for the 2016 NFLHC Draft at the end of the season. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft After his early declaration, Haynes was considered one of the top 3 outside linebackers, along with fellow early declaree Kenyatta Henderson and Michigan's W.M. Mitchell. After the combine, he received private combine workouts from the Detroit Lions. Combine Statistics Draft The Carolina Panthers selected Haynes with the 36th overall pick. He was the third outside linebacker off the board. The next day, it was revealed that Haynes had agreed to a 4 year, $18 million dollar deal. Carolina Panthers 2016 Season In his rookie season for the Panthers, Haynes immediately became a star. The Panthers went 1-11, but Haynes led the team in tackles, and was consistently a bright spot for the down team. After this season, former Carolina do it all man CadeRich5 stepped down from the head coach and general manager positions, and Haynes seemed to respond quickly to the influence of new coach deathcpo. 2017 Season Haynes received new help in the Panther's 3-4 defense, with new rookies Jimmy Workman and Andre Gasaway starting along side himself and second year man Tim McDuffie. With more of a free role on defense, like the role he was given in his final season at Tennessee, Haynes created havoc. 2018 Season Now a two year vet, Haynes became the captain of the Panthers defense. After his tackle numbers decreased in 2017, Haynes decided to take a more active role in the defense and looks to be the teams leading tackler in 2018. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:Tennessee Volunteers Players